


The life of New Zealand

by Oceanpineapples



Series: Hetalia New Zealand [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanpineapples/pseuds/Oceanpineapples
Summary: A fanfiction about a country  called New Zealand. Points in history... His history
Series: Hetalia New Zealand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682401
Kudos: 8





	The life of New Zealand

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my mind a few hours ago... It's extremely short but other chapters won't

It was 1840, a treaty between New Zealand's Native people and the UK was signed. 

The kiwi watched helplessly as he was taken from his home, unable to do anything as land after land was taken, but alas so was he. 

It took months but England had finally managed to get a hold of his "new brother" and drag him on a ship... With much fight New Zealand tried to let himself be let go, to stay on his land, to he with his people! But he wasn't strong enough so he gave up. 

The ship to his new home was painfully long and emotional as his home became smaller until eventually there was nothing but ocean. 

New Zealand knew that his people were fools for signing such paper, but they didn't. The Kiwi's people thought they'd get to keep their land, to keep their share but New Zealand knew what was kept a secret... It only took the Māori to realize after a couple of months. Needless to say, they weren't happy.

New Zealand rested his harms on of the many rails on the giant ship he was forced to be on, sighing as he felt like his whole world just kicked the bucket. "Kia Kaha taku iwi." New Zealand mumbled in his native tongue. He wouldn't know how long he would get to come back, or how different his home would be... Time would tell 

"I know it's hard." A British voice spoke from nowhere. The voice had to be from somewhere! And it was! New Zealand turned around, eyes looking sad, and bags under his eyes. "I've seen many other countries be taken from their homes." The British voice spoke again. "Unfortunately that happens when you're a nation."

New Zealand turned back around, his feelings even more destroyed. He didn't even speak for the rest of the trip, and England was ok with this... After all, he's seen many countries he claimed to act this way.

There wasn't much you could do but see a newly made nation feel so many emotions when taken away from the only home they knew. It was a repeat

"I'm sorry," England whispered. It was never easy for him either but he knew it would get better soon, the Brit knew his newly found brother would get used to modern life...

 _Eventually_

**Author's Note:**

> Kia Kaha taku iwi means stay strong my people


End file.
